Fatal Frame II: Deadly Search-N-Rescue
by Hachiko-san
Summary: When Reima Amakura finds out that her niece mayu went missing leaving Mio insane she sets out with her best friend Miyuki Hinasaki to find out what really happened to her nieces, her search becomes deadly when she finds her way into The All Gods Village. Can Reima and Miyuki survive or will it leave them seperated and scarred as it did Mio, and if so who will be sacrificed?


**PROLOUGE**

_" We were born together_

_But we have to live, and die separately,"_

Images flash as I strangle my sister finally completing the forbidden rituals of the lost village. The Strangling Ritual that failed so many years ago that caused a rift in time for ever sealing the village to remain in the failed day of the Festival. The Priests slam their staffs on the ground as the ritual proceeds and My sisters life fleets from her body in the form of a crimson butterfly. I stand back in horror finally realizing what I have done shouting and screaming, holding and shaking my head. I let the insanity that ive been holding back for so many nights take flight, the priests and mourners close in as I back away further and further. The Mourners take Mayu's body and throw it into the Abyss, I watch in horror as my dear sister disappears in the the darkness of the pit below. Half out of my insanity and my need to apologize greatly I follow my sisters soul shouting after her "MAYU IM SORRY! MAYU!" I run as fast as I can through the forest following the Crimson Butterfly that has become my sisters soul, all around more and more souls of the twins and the past strangled ones gather outside the gates of the Lost Village. i collapses to the ground and succumb to my agony and horror, I burst into tears, still hoping this is all a horrible dream I watch in horror as the entrance of the Lost Village, the one place that has been the pit of the worst disaster of my life disappears and the gate collapses at my feet I am able to scream out one last word before succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness. "MAYUU!"

~Reima Amakura~

A Strike of thunder jolts me awake out of a dead yet disturbing sleep, I bolt up drenched in sweet unable to totally bring my mind to understand why I just watched as my niece Mio strangles her sister Mayu, I sit in my bed gasping for breath. I am finally jolted to complete reality when theres a knock at my front door. I bring myself to my feet still somewhat shaking from the horrible nightmare I just witnessed, I drag myself to the door and stand there listening to the door bell and the knocks grow louder and louder. I reach out slowly and pull open the door, and standing there drenched in rain is my brother Kei, he looks horrible, sickened and terrified. My mind yet again drifts off to the dream I just awoken from

I shake my head to bring myself back to reality, "Kei? What brings you here? You never visit me" I said as I guided him inside. My brother says nothing just stares at the ground as if in a shock of some sort, he doesn't seem to be harmed no injuries, so what could have not only brought him out here but at this early hour in this storm! I get my brother some towels to dry him off with, and I put a kettle on the stove to start some tea. "Here I have some of your old clothes here go get changed I'll make the tea" I said as I guided him to the extra bed room and lcose the door.

"What the hell happened to him?" I question in my mind as I half consciously make the tea. No matter what I try to do it still will not come to me on whats going on, but that's when I remember the dream I just woke up from and I stop dead in my tracks, maybe big brother had the same dream.. what if that dream was real and my dearest Mayu is… is really dead! I smack myself in the face, "No!" I repeat and scream to myself a stupid nightmare like that its impossible! Theres no way that was real its utterly impossible. As I finish making the tea I hear the door open to the spare bed room and Kei finally comes out dry and seemingly looking better.

Kei sits down next to me and just stares at the cup of tea that I hand him, I want to start a conversation but what do I ask why he's here again?. See Kei has a bad habit of only showing up when he needs something researched or he's in trouble. My mind wanders of all the times he's ever come to visit his dearest sister when his words break my thought. "You remember your nieces Mayu and Mio?" He asked almost emotionless, I look up from the tea cup and notice his eyes are filled with gut wrenching sadness and tears just begin to flow down his cheeks. "no.." I said softly. "I'm sorry dear sister but Mayu is- is dead and Mio, Mio's lost her mind" He said shoving his face in his hands and sobbing. I stand up and back away I drop my tea cup and I watch as it shatters on the ground and the pieces as if mocking me and the dream I had form a crimson butterfly. I slink down the wall and hug my knees, its true my dream.. No it was an omen!"


End file.
